The rebel and the princess
by blackroserocker
Summary: Grimmjow and orihime meet as kids. Went to the same junior high that changed when sora died and orihime's cousin Rangiku became orihime new guradian decided it was best that the two stop hanging out with each other. Now in high school in her junior year orihime will see grimmjow again. highschool au
1. Chapter 1

Two Friends meet again

Grimmjow's POV

He was already in a pissed off mood and to make things worse. Fucking nnoitra had to come up him and start asking fucking questions.

_"So who is she."_

"Who are you talking about"

_"Man grimmjow don't play dumb jackass my Pet of course,we know you known her for quite sometime"_

"I don't fucking know who your talking about Nnorita"

"Orihime Inoue that auburn haired girl with the big..."

Orihime of course it was orihime that he was talking about while that fucking dumbass was busy making damm gestures with his hands about her. My anger reached it limit i known her since we were kids and i don't really care about most people but i do care about her.

_"I mean have you seen her legs they can probably go on for miles what i wouldn't do just to have her for a night."_

"Shut the fuck up all ready dammit!"

_"Just because you fucked up your chance with my pet dosent me i cant have a try at getting her."_

I had enough of his fucking talking so i grabbed the collar of his jacket and push him against the lockers my blue eyes boring into his.

"I mean it you perverted bastard you try anything with her i will fucking murder you."

_"Well look whose it is the person we were just talking about right grimmjow,hello pet-chan."_

I turned my head to see auburn hair,strom gray eyes and ,the blue hairpins her brother gave her before he died clipped to her gray school jacket,it was her the girl i havent see since our thrid year in junior high.

I noticed her eyes suddenly gain a joyfull gleam to them i knew that Nnoitra wasnt in my grip anymore because the next thing i know her arms are wrapped around my torso,

**if the story gets like at least five reviews or something i'll upload the next chaptet i decide to upload on here because it the one that most read on my wattpad account~BlackRoseRocker**


	2. Chapter 2 The Rebel and the Princess (1)

The Rebel and the Princess(1)

Grimmjow's POV

I remember when i met her it was raining i decided to walk home cause i was sure my parents didn't give a about my well being and rarely came to pick me up form school. It was barely the first day of my second year in elementary school and i already had a reputation of being a troublemaker.

I pulled the collar of my dark blue jacket closer to sheild myself form the wind. Just as i was about to go out the school gates. I noticed something caught my eye it was the color orange. It was a girl with orange hair standing in the middle of a circle of girls.

I saw that the girl was looking uncomfortable standing in the middle of the circle. I saw one of the girls reached for a lock of her hair and pulled it. Another pushed her to the ground while the rest were saying about her hair color being weird then they took her small blue bag and threw it in a small puddle of mud. i couldn't leave her like that. i knew how it felt being bullied for having an odd hair color and not the normal black or brown of most japanese heck i have electric blue hair.

i knew they didn't noticed me walking towards them none of them did. Except for the orange haired girl who now i noticed it wasnt orange it looked like a darker shade of orange ,auburn maybe. I picked up her bag in one hand and in the other a handfull of mud. I slowly walked up behind the girl who pulled her hair and dropped the mud in the girl's hair. She started shrieking about how her hair was ruined the other girls pointed to me. I grinned at there reactions the girl whirreld around and was ready to yell at me. But she stopped before she could say anything she turned around and told the other girls that they had to leave because the monster was here which i knew she was referring to me because my teacher calls me a little monster for the trouble i cause sometimes and of course my reputation. Once they left i looked towards the auburned haired girl, and streched my hand out to her. She gadly acepted my outstretched hand.

We were at the gate when i heard her scream big brother i looked to see a man with the same grey eyes. I know knew her name was orihime she thanked me for helping her.

**secound chapter a bit of history flashback between orihme and grimmmjow when they first met.**

**~blackroserocker**


End file.
